


Sunshine in the Morning

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [17]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Charity Auctions, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty wakes early, and decides to share the moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not From Stars (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Note: this takes place in an AU where Letty did not die.

Letty wasn't often the first one awake in their family. Dom had a restless habit of up by eight and out of the house. Mia, unless she'd worked late, was nearly as bad. Brian did usually sleep in, but Letty was the one who loved to just lounge in bed until nearly noon. Only Rome rivalled her for not wanting to be productive while the sun was still high in the sky.

Finding herself awake with the sun only just creeping above the trees around their bungalow was a novel experience. She watched the glow creeping in through the open window for a long while, until Mia shifted a little at her back. That was invitation enough to roll over and look at the woman instead. After all, the sun wasn't the center of Letty's world; this woman in her bed was.

She was glad she had rolled over. Mia was laying on her side now, facing Letty, one leg straight, the other crooked slightly with the knee forward. But the best part of it was that she had one hand tucked under a cheek and looked like the absolutely perfect incarnation of beauty itself to Letty.

The image was too priceless to ignore and go by as just a Kodak moment. Letty snuggled down into the cotton sheets, moving forward just right, and felt the reward of Mia molding to her, even as Letty brought her lips to Mia's, kissing soft and questioning.

The question was answered as Mia's eyelids fluttered to a sleepy opening, and her mouth gave back a kiss that was sweetly hopeful of far more, her body engaged in desire before her mind could even be truly alert.

Letty pressed her advantage, tongue licking inward, flicking a teasing promise of more, while she ran one thigh up over the outside of Mia's hip, encouraging her to slip closer. Their bodies, practiced now with how they fit together, locked in tight, the slide of Mia's thigh feeling so good against Letty's hungry rocking.

As Mia woke up more, she grew more aggressive in their kissing, little bites swelling Letty's lips, and a well-timed push taking Letty onto her back so Mia could rise up over her. Letty was always so full of fire, quick and mercurial in their lives, but here, with Mia, she was the one who surrendered, letting Mia have all of Letty that she needed, taking everything she wanted.

Letty thought nothing could be more beautiful than lying here in the bed, Mia up over her, taking her time just gliding against her body in all the right ways. She gasped and pushed into it when Mia got her hip bone pressed against her clit, rocking slow and gentle like that until Letty was all but ready to beg for more. Then, Mia smiled a little, and with a slow motion, she slid down Letty's body, kisses trailing over hard muscles and soft curves toward her goal.

Letty could not help the gasp, even knowing what was coming, when Mia's tongue snaked out and licked along her folds. Then Letty closed her eyes arching a little as Mia started driving her crazy with the pleasure. Long swipes of the tongue, gentle sucking pressure, and deeply delving tastes had Letty clawing at the sheets, making quiet noises of encouragement until she thought she was going to explode with sensation.

Right as she was at that point of absolute bliss, Mia stopped, but slid up along her body fast and hungry, long fingers sinking deep inside Letty. The cry Letty had began at that was cut off by the kiss Mia delivered, sharing Letty's own taste with her. Mia's hip pressed against the hand connecting them, rocking a little for extra pressure, and Letty's entire body was ceased up in the release it brought. The feel of Mia's palm pressed against her intimately, fingers so deep, and that rocking motion all took Letty over into white hot sensation.

It was a long few moments, Mia laying atop her lover, before Letty could really think again. When she could, she smiled and looked up into those beautiful eyes watching her face, noting the self-satisfied smirk.

"Chica, how come every time I think I am going to get to make love to you and make you sing, you wind up taking over?" Letty asked her, half-laughing.

"What can I say? I get greedy," Mia purred at her, but she went over easy, to lay against the sheets as Letty rolled her.

"Be greedy and enjoy yourself, this time, Mia-mine," Letty told her, voice thick and smoky with intent and desire.

"I can do that," Mia promised, baring her throat to Letty in invitation of kisses or more there.

Letty didn't let her down, following the lines with tongue and teeth, never hard enough to bruise, not where it would show. No, the sucking kisses that left marks were lavished along Mia's ribs, the underside of her breasts, and down more to the sharp jut of one hip bone. Exploring the curves and planes of Mia's body with kisses sometimes made Mia laugh as she tickled a sensitive spot, but Letty didn't mind that. Hearing the laughter was as intoxicating as every gasp, moan, and harsh cry of Letty's name on Mia's lips.

Letty slipped her hands under Mia's hips and butt as she settled low, eyes looking up along the body of her lover. She saw all that naked love and trust in Mia's eyes, staring back at her, and that settled a piece of Letty's soul. She needed Mia like she needed air, and ever since Fenix nearly killed her, they'd both been so aware of that need, known it to be mutual.

Letty dipped her mouth down, and started the slow seduction of Mia's pleasure, coaxing it higher and higher with every kiss, every lick she gave. The hands under her lover moved with each buck and writhe, calming and reassuring, keeping them connected even when Letty's mouth drove Mia fully over the edge.

Mia in full release of all her tensions, giving in to the waves of pleasure, was one of the most wonderfully beautiful sights Letty could imagine. Mia's eyes went wide and then closed while her body shook slightly before her hands pulled desperately for Letty to come close. Letty obliged her, pressing in close, giving Mia that comfort of knowing she was right there.

Slowly, Mia slipped her arms from having held Letty tight against her to having her hands just loosely on Letty's hips, while Letty supported some of her weight on an elbow.

"That was some way to wake up," Mia told her, and Letty smiled softly, contently, at her.

"I was awake, and there you were, being all pretty like you manage even with bed-head and all," Letty teased her. "I had to show you what I felt, right then."

"Impatient," Mia purred, propping up enough to kiss her lover deeply. After they broke, Letty shifted off the top of Mia, and lounged in the bed, enjoying the breeze that came in then to cool their sweat-soaked skin.

"Hmm, I can't blame me, and I know Brian won't either," Letty told her in a lazy voice.

Mia laughed softly. "He's biased, and so are you."

Letty pillowed her head on her arms, looking at Mia from a sideways vantage, and then managed a shrug of her shoulders anyway. "I say it is the truth."

"And what Letty Ortiz says, goes?" Mia teased her.

"Why not? Dom plays by those rules for himself." Letty smirked a little, knowing for a fact that sometimes, Dom gave way to Brian. Just as Letty did for Mia.

"My brother has no rules beyond survival and the family. And both of those used to be concepts instead of rules," Mia pointed out.

"True, true..."

Mia sighed, content with the world for the moment, and then stretched, long and sultry in her motion, which Letty appreciated deeply.

"Hey..." Mia said, abruptly rolling to her side to look more directly at Letty. "How about a shower, since the boys are all asleep?" Her eyes lit with playful intent, which made Letty immediately raise up, pushing toward sitting up.

"Chica-love... I love when you proposition me like that!"

"Hey, got keep a good thing going," Mia told her, as they both rose from the tussled bed.

"Never gonna let it stop," Letty vowed, and was instantly caught by Mia, pulled in, and held so tight.

"No, we're not." Mia kissed her, hard and desperate, remembering that god-awful time of believing her lover was dead.

"Easy, Mia-mine...easy. We're okay. Safe, got money, Dom's got challenges with the new jobs coming in, and it's all okay," Letty promised her in a voice little more than a whisper.

It was quite a while before either of them made a move away from each other or toward the promised shower. Neither one was able to shake that memory of near loss, but at least it made them savor what they did have now all the more.


End file.
